ProjectOWL - Celebrities as Birds list
ProjectOWL: I like drawing birds far more than people, and hence, I often draw celebrities that I like as birds. These bird interpretation themselves are characters in a way, since these bird versions of celebrities are the celebrities that appear in my Mediocre People universe. These celebrity birds also show up a lot in doodles. I usually keep track of which celebrity is which bird in my head, but use this list as a mental backup. Musical Artists - Rock and Metal 'John Lennon (The Beatles)' Originally a Barred Owl, but can also appear as a Eurasian Eagle Owl 'Paul McCartney (The Beatles)' Spotted Owl 'George Harrison (The Beatles)' Short-eared Owl 'Ringo Starr (The Beatles)' Barn Owl 'Freddie Mercury (Queen)' Cloud Forest Screech Owl 'Brian May (Queen)' Great Grey Owl 'John Deacon (Queen)' Eurasian Scops Owl 'Rodger Taylor (Queen)' Barn Owl 'Roger Daltrey (The Who)' Short-eared Owl 'Pete Townshend (The Who)' Eurasian Scops Owl 'John Entwistle (The Who)' Eurasian Eagle Owl 'Keith Moon (The Who)' Barn Owl 'Ozzy Osborne' Long-eared Owl 'Tom Petty' Carolina Parakeet 'Johnny and Edgar Winter' Albino Turkey Vultures 'Rick Derringer' Lammergeier Musical Artists - Hip Hop 'Eminem' Kittiwake (formerly Barn Owl and Herring Gull) 'Drake' Mallard duck 'Snow' Snowy Owl 'Lil Uzi Vert' Trumpeter Hornbill (formerly raven and magpie) 'Lil Yachty' Canvasback Duck 'Childish Gambino' Chestnut-sided Warbler 'Classified' Grey Jay Musical Artists - Pop 'Owl City' Barn Owl 'Adam Lambert' Screech Owl / rock dove 'Chris Martin (Coldplay)' Snowy Owl 'Michael Jackson' Short-eared Owl 'Justin Bieber' Great Horned Owl 'James Blunt' Herring Gull + Long Tailed Jaeger with juvenile Black Headed Gull face markings Musical Artists - Alternative / Punk 'Beck' Greater Bird of Paradise 'Jack and Meg White (The White Stripes)' White Raven. When pictured with Meg, he is a Barn Owl 'Meg White (The White Stripes)' Barn Owl 'Billie Joe Armstrong (Green Day)' Long-eared Owl 'Tyler Joseph (Twenty One Pilots)' Horned Lark 'Josh Dun (Twenty One Pilots)' Great Auk Musical Artists - Indie 'Damian Kulash' Glaucous gull 'Tim Nordwind' Galah cockatoo 'Andy Ross' Variable Caprimulgidae species - has been described as a Nightjar, Common Nighthawk and Whip-Poor-Will 'Dan Konopka' American Bittern Musical Artists - Other 'Scott Hoying' Northern Mockingbird / Barn Owl 'Mitch Grassi' Saw-whet Owl / Elf Owl 'Kirsten Molando' Whistling Duck / Snowy Owl 'Avi Kaplan' Greater Prairie Chicken / Great Horned Owl 'Kevin Olusola' Palm Cockatoo / Brown Wood Owl 'Jonas Bjerre' Mute Swan Actors 'Sacha Baron Cohen' Striped Owl 'Al Pacino' Screech Owl 'Mike Myers' Northern Hawk Owl 'David Wenham' Burrowing Owl 'Ross Lynch' Krider's Red Tailed Hawk (formerly Lammergeier) 'Michael B. Jordan' Crested Barbet Adam Driver Griffon Vulture / Barn Owl hybrid or Giant Petrel Joe Keery Brown Thrasher YouTubers 'Markiplier' Oriental Bay Owl (was initially a Great Grey Owl) 'Matthias' Long-eared Owl 'AmazingPhil' Barn Owl 'danisnotonfire' A hybrid of the Long-eared Owl and the Eagle Owl, called the Howell Owl 'jacksepticeye' Barn Owl, and in the past a cartoon Screech Owl with a long neck and green markings 'Brandon Rogers' Cloud Forest screech Owl 'Rhett McLaughlin' Great Horned Owl 'Link Neal' Barn Owl 'Andy Signs' Horned Lark (formerly Crested Lark) Criminals Jeffery Dahmer Turkey Vulture. Red Tailed Hawk within the Mediocre People universe